


Knot in the Changing Room, Please

by Geist



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Animal Characteristics, Ass to Mouth, Canine Penis, Changing Room, Clothing Kink, F/F, Knotting, Multi, Original Characters - Freeform, Rimming, Sex, Sexual Content, Thongs - Freeform, Threesome, Urolagnia, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 07:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18988339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geist/pseuds/Geist
Summary: Riley and her friends Nepeta and Jade make unreasonable demands of Kanaya and her boutique clothing store.





	Knot in the Changing Room, Please

**Author's Note:**

> All characters are portrayed as 18+

The bell over the door jingled as Riley pushed it open. She strode inside, followed by Nepeta and Jade, the three of them chattering, glancing around to see if their favourite little clothes shop had anything new and exciting.

"Hi Kan!" Riley called to the troll sitting behind the counter.

Kanaya looked up from her magazine, nodded. "Riley," she said. "Jade."

"Hey!"

"Nepeta."

"Hi, Kan-nya!"

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" Kanaya asked Riley, as Jade and Nepeta disappeared into the racks.

Riley let her tail wag as she bounced over to the counter and leaned on it. "Can't three gals patronise their local businesses on a fine afternoon?"

"Ah, is that what you're doing? You wouldn't, for example, have stopped in in order to once again desecrate my changing rooms, perhaps?"

"Us?" Riley said, all innocence. "No! We're shopping. But, y'know, if we were to share a changing room, just for the sake of saving time..."

"Oh, for goodness sake."

"Pleeeeease?" Riley asked, giving Kanaya puppy-dog eyes in the way that only a half-canine could.

Kanaya sighed and looked around. "Well. It's quiet, I suppose. But don't make a mess. And you're to buy something, understood?"

"Yay!" Riley pumped her fist, leaned right over the counter and gave Kanaya a peck on the cheek. "Thanks, Kan-Kan."

"And don't call me that," Kanaya said, though Riley was sure she caught the hint of a smile.

Riley went off to grab some excuses to use the changing room, finding them in the form of a pair of tight denim shorts and a flouncy pleated skirt of the kind she particularly liked, plus a stack of pretty tops. She rounded up Jade and Nepeta, both of whom had their own collections of schmutter ready to go, and coralled them into the alcove that contained the changing rooms.

It was a fairly tight fit, but the three of them managed to squeeze themselves into a cubicle. The clothes they'd selected and the stuff they'd brought with them ended up on the bench to the side. Tingling with excitement, Riley turned to Jade first, took her by the forearms and pulled her in close. Nepeta joined them.

Jade and Riley had to crouch and Nepeta had to tiptoe, but they managed a three-way kiss, their faces smushed together, their tongues darting and sliding over one another, licking lips and cheeks more often than not. Their body heat concentrated quickly in the enclosed space, and their breath, puffing up between them, fogged Jade's glasses until she pulled them off and tossed them onto a pile of clothes.

In the midst of their clinch, Riley reached up and stroked Jade's glossy raven hair, pinning back one of her fluffy white doggy ears. With her other hand she rested her hand on Nepeta's head and rubbed around the base of one of her horns, setting her purring. Jade and Nepeta laid a hand each on Riley's head and mercilessly scritched an ear each, 'til Riley was whining with that deep, massage-like satisfaction, her tail wagging uncontrollably, swinging in time with Jade's.

Riley's cock was already poking out of its sheath: tender flesh sliding over the restrictive pouch of her thong, growing tighter and tighter until it was bursting to escape. It only grew faster when Nepeta slid a sneaky hand under Riley's skirt, curling her fingers around her cock, teasing it into full erection. Riley retaliated, thrusting her hand into Nepeta's jeans, seeking out her sheath and finding it already well stretched by Nepeta's semi. Wiggling her way into Nepeta's thong, Riley ran her thumb up the top half of her dick, stopping to poke its pointy tip while the rest swelled and lengthened in her grasp. Hot and slippery-smooth, it pulsed and twitched with each movement Jade made, its growth accompanied by Nepeta's gasping mewls.

Jade was feeling left out. Whining for attention, she grabbed Riley's other arm and directed it to her crotch. Riley gathered a handful of her skirt and wrapped it around Jade's thick shaft, masturbating her with her clothes until a dark precum stain spread out over the fabric. Nepeta wasn't much further behind; her half-inflated knot slipped from her sheath, huge and round against Riley's palm. Shivering, Riley felt her own bulb slither from her sheath, stretching it wide with its passage.

Hard and raring to go, Riley chivvied Nepeta out of her underwear and dropped her skirt, letting it puddle around her feet, while Nepeta likewise wriggled out of her jeans, baring sleek, muscular legs and a fat olive dick that was inadequately contained by her pawprint-emblazoned thong.

"Say Nep," Riley said, running her tongue over her lips at the sight of it. "I've been meaning to ask, you're sort of, uh, cat themed, right?"

"That's right."

"So how come you've got a canine cock like me and Jade?"

Nepeta shrugged. "I don't know. Ge-nya-tics."

As good an explanation as any, Riley supposed. Anyway, whatever shape it was, Nepeta's cock felt just as good stuffed to the hilt in her butthole.

Though apparently someone else would be getting stuffed today. Jade had taken advantage of the distraction to present herself, bending over and gripping her calves, her skirt flipped up and her tail wagging slowly over the slender thong-strap that ran down between her taut cheeks. Riley reached out and gave her balls a slow squeeze, rolling them in their twin packages of sack and underwear. Jade moaned, her cock flexing up towards her belly. As a legacy of the quirk of fate that had turned her into a dog-woman, it was a bright, electric green, and Riley was sure that it sometimes glowed.

Nepeta had stationed herself by Jade's head, cock in hand, clearly intent on getting sucked good and hard. That meant Riley got the honour of screwing Jade's well-trained rear, a treat she always looked forward to. The hole in question was already visible, peeking out either side of Jade's thong: a dark wrinkled ring against Jade's brown skin. Laying her hands on Jade's butt, Riley spread her cheeks as far as they'd go, her pucker stretching between them. She let go, watching them bounce back together.

Casting around for her bag, Riley found it where she'd left it, on the bench. She unzipped it and rifled around inside, located her bottle of emergency lube. Her cock was making urgent demands of her, and wasn't going to wait much longer to be plunged into something tight and slick. Riley decided she'd better hurry up. She twisted off the bottle's cap with her teeth, turned back to Jade, and without even bothering to remove her panties first, poured a waterfall of lube straight down her crack.

She yelped at the sudden coldness, but Riley was right there to warm her up. She shoved her face between Jade's cheeks, trailing her tongue down her crack, gathering lube on the tip. When she reached Jade's hole she lapped from side to side, skin to thong to skin again, working lube into the wrinkled flesh surrounding it. When the bits she could reach were about as covered in lube and her spit as she could get them, Riley hooked her fingers under Jade's thong-strap and yanked it to the side, revealing her arsehole to the world, or at least to the part of it that contained Riley. She moistened her lips and dived in, suctioning them to Jade's entrance, worming her tongue out and across, each lash of it drawing another groan from Jade.

With the exterior of Jade's bum glistening like an oiled jewel, Riley set to work on the interior. Slicking her fingers, she pushed two of them against Jade's pucker and slid them straight in. Jade uttered a long, low whine, and the way she writhed suggested she was enjoying every centimetre of Riley's fingers. Riley barely had to push; Jade was sucking her in, drawing her deeper with powerful, controlled peristalsis. She really was an expert. In up to her knuckles, Riley pulled back, drove in a third finger, spreading them open until she could see Jade's red-rimmed insides through the gaps. Four fingers went in as easily as three, and then, pointed into a rough cone, four plus her thumb. Jade shook bodily, murmuring through lips clamped shut. Riley knew Jade was quite capable of taking her whole fist, but that was a treat for another time. She dragged her hand back, letting Jade's rectum close with a faint pop, and stood. 

Taking hold of Jade's waist, Riley pulled herself in behind her, cock gliding up between her cheeks. She adjusted the angle of her hips, bringing it down, enough that its pointed tip caught against the edges of Jade's slack hole. Letting the anticipation build, she held herself there for three seconds. That was all she could stand. She thrust.

Riley and Jade screamed together, plunged instantly into shared delight, the filler and the filled. Riley felt Jade part for every inch of her cock, ring after ring of muscle opening up around her cock, right up until her pucker parted around her knot, swallowed it whole and closed, winking, behind it. Riley pushed against Jade's rump, driving in as much of her prick as she could, Jade 'mmph'-ing each time.

Confident that she'd reamed Jade as deep as she possibly could, Riley drew back, pulling against Jade's efforts to keep her inside. She thrust again, hips meeting Jade's arse with a smack, and threw herself into fucking her: as rough as she was tender, as careful of Jade's enjoyment as she was selfish of her own. Soon she was panting, sweat beading over her body. She leaned over Jade, trapping her tail between them, and ran her hands up her muscular torso, under her top, groping her tits through her bra. As Riley pinched her nipples, Jade whined a muffled whine.

Nepeta had been busy. While Riley had prepared Jade's butthole, she’d been taunting her with her cock. She'd rubbed it over her face and in her hair, had her lick and sniff it, making her desperate to feel it thrust into her mouth and filling her throat. Every time she'd gone to suck it, Nepeta had whapped the tip across her nose or slapped her hefty shaft across her cheek. Right up until the point where Riley had taken Jade's butt. Her first few powerful thrusts bucked Jade forward, and Nepeta had pointed her cockhead towards her gasping lips and let her bounce onto it, sending it straight to the back of her mouth. Gulping and drooling, Jade tottered toward her and swallowed those last few inches.

"That's it, Jade," Riley said, giving her few extra-hard humps to encourage her down onto Nepeta's cock. "Suck her good!"

Jade groaned around her mouthful of dick, and Nepeta responded to those vibrations, arching back and yowling. She grinned at Riley across Jade's back, and as Riley winked in return, Nepeta took Jade's head in her hands and began to properly screw her mouth.

Ardour quickly took over, and all of Riley's concentration was focussed on lovemaking, on keeping that steady stroke, on making sure she ground the bottom of her shaft hard against Jade's button, so that with each thrust she made her cock jump and drool a fresh gob of precum. A long string of the stuff dangled from Jade's flourescent cockhead, swaying wildly with every movement she made, occasionally snapping to drip down onto the floor, which was already spattered with whitish droplets. She was whining constantly, and her prick twitched and pulsed ever more frequently. Riley was sure Jade was well on her way to orgasm, as she was herself.

Riley's balls drew themselves up, loosening her thong as they tightened. Gritting her teeth, she growled through them. Ignoring the primal urges that told her she could let go now, that she could unload in her mate and fill her full of puppies, Riley levered herself up on tiptoes and slammed against Jade, again, again, until her thighs and calves screamed at her and everything from her knees to her navel felt numb and tingly with the need to cum.

Jade came, screaming around Nepeta's cock, her own prick lurching in her thong, sending a pearly arc of cum splashing across her bare stomach, the rest splattering down over the floor. They'd have to clean that up, Riley thought, dreamily, before her orgasm came crashing down on her and her dick erupted in Jade's rippling arsehole. Her knot swelled, locking her in, spurt after spurt of her seed backing up inside Jade, until it swilled warm and gooey around her shaft. She started to howl, then, remembering she had to be quiet, turned it into a small 'awoo' and collapsed panting, across Jade, catching herself with her hands on her back.

Nepeta, too, stiffened and shuddered, hips juddering against Jade's face as she unloaded down her throat, carefully keeping her fearsome knot outside Jade's mouth. She pulled back, her cock dripping with saliva and the odd streak of clinging cum. 

A good few minutes passed while Riley tried to work her knot out, without much success. She watched Nepeta's prick sag, detumescing but still hanging limp from her sheath. Nepeta began to shift uncomfortably, shuffling from foot to foot, then squeezing her thighs together.

"What's up?" Jade asked, when she noticed.

"I need to umm - you know. Go."

"Oh, is that it?" Jade raised a hand from her leg and pointed at her mouth. "Right here."

Nepeta grasped her cock and directed it to Jade's lips, sliding the tip between them. Holding it there, she nodded slightly, and with a look of relief on her face Nepeta pissed. She squeezed her shaft, keeping her stream at a rate Jade could easily handle, but Riley still heard it trickling into Jade's mouth, heard her throat working to gulp it down. 

“Hey, hold onto some of that for me,” Riley said. Jade wagged her tail once, and Riley presumed that meant she’d heard and acknowledged.

Nepeta, apparently, had quite the capacious bladder. At least another minute went by while she emptied herself. She left Jade with her cheeks bulging, holding onto the last mouthful for Riley.

"Thanks," Nepeta said. "I was despurrate."

Despite that display, Riley found her knot had gone down enough to pop it out, a river of cum following her prick as she slid it out of Jade's gaping hole. Not wanting to mess up the changing room any more than they already had, Riley knelt and clamped her mouth around Jade's opening. She sent her tongue delving in, slurping up what she'd left, savouring both the saltiness and the taboo thrill of consuming her own seed. Jade, muffled, moaned, and pushed her butt back against Riley's face, encouraging her to go deeper. Once she'd scooped out everything she could with her tongue, Riley used her fingers, tracing them around Jade's walls until they were covered with pearly globs, then licking them off.

She stood, gave Jade's rump a gentle slap and said to Nepeta. "All yours. I've left her nice and clean for you."

Jade murmured, wiggling her rear at Nepeta as she and Riley swapped places.

Jade looked up at Riley with big green eyes. A spark of pleasure flared in them as Nepeta eagerly thrust into her hole, her eyelids coming down, half-hooding them. Riley crouched and pressed her lips to Jade’s, who opened them and let her reserve of Nepeta’s pee flood into Riley’s mouth. Riley closed her eyes and let the warm, acrid liquid swirl over her tongue. She held it there for a moment, then tipped her head back and swallowed it down, feeling its warmth settle and dissolve in her stomach.

Standing back up, Riley stepped forward, cupped Jade's chin and presented her with her cock. Jade out her tongue and took a slurp along its length, letting it slide past her cheek while she cleaned off the leftover lube. Drawing back, rocking on her toes as Nepeta hammered into her, she opened wide and engulfed it, throating it in one.

Riley let her take the lead, leaning back and groaning while Jade bobbed and tossed her head. She ground Riley's cockhead against the inside of her cheek, swallowed hard as she took it down her gullet, so her throat went tight around the thick bulk of Riley's shaft. Riley laid a gentle hand on her head, thumb at the base of Jade's ear, scratching exactly as she herself liked. Jade whined, intensifying her efforts as Riley rubbed harder.

"Good girl," Riley crooned, folding Jade's ear forward, gathering up strings of her hair with her fingers.

"Such a good Jade," Nepeta agreed, her words punctuated with grunting thrusts.

Jade whimpered, her voice vibrating around Riley's dick. Her tail whipped side to side so fast it was a blur, nearly whacking Nepeta in the face, and Riley, picking up on her happiness and excitement, sped up her wags too. Jade practically threw herself between her two lovers, bouncing from one to the other. Riley could feel her sucking the blood to the surface of her prick, lips sealed around it with almost bruising force, so that every push forward, every entry into her throat sent a blinding burst of bliss through her. Riley stuffed her fist in her mouth, tried not to scream, kept herself taut and tense until her tendons felt like they might crack her bones.

She almost broke the skin on her knuckles, biting down on them in her throes. Her second torrent of cum felt no smaller than the first, though her second orgasm was way more powerful. Abstractedly, through the fog, she was aware of Jade licking her, cleaning up the dregs of the load she'd fed her.

Nepeta climaxed before Riley was entirely compos mentis again, and Jade had left another trail of her seed across the floor. Hurriedly, thinking of Kanaya's patience and the thinning thereof, they cleaned up the changing rooms and themselves as best they could, dressed, and exited with the items they'd absolutely, definitely tried on.

Kanaya raised an eyebrow at their flushed, sweaty faces and rumpled attire, but the ringing up of their purchases and the presentation of credit cards seemed to placate her.

"I would say have a nice day," she said, "but I suspect that's a foregone conclusion. Please consider us for your future purchases, et cetera, et cetera."

"We will!" Nepeta chirped, and suppressed a giggle. "We'll come back and do lots of 'shopping'."

"Loads of it," Jade said, straightfaced.

"Thanks Kan love you byeeeee!" said Riley. Grabbing Jade and Nepeta, the three of them bundled their way out of the store, the bell above the door ringing wildly behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Patsy for this one! Follow me at:
> 
> twitter.com/geistygeist  
> geistygeist.tumblr.com


End file.
